1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor apparatus, more particularly, to a monitor apparatus having an improved structure to rotate a monitor relative to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor apparatus comprises a base 101 seated on a predetermined plane, a monitor 102 to display a picture thereon, a connecting member 110 to connect the base 101 to the monitor apparatus 102, and a spring member 160 to elastically bias the connecting member 110 upward with respect to the base 101.
The connecting member 110 has a lower part rotatably connected to a pair of base brackets 104 and 106 that are combined to the base 101, and an upper part incorporated with the monitor 102.
The spring member 160 has resilience elastically biasing the connecting member 110 upward with respect to the base 101 that corresponds to the weight of the monitor 102.
Thus, the connecting member 110 can be tilted up and down with respect to the base 101 as shown with an arrow “A” in FIG. 1, however, the monitor 102 cannot be tilted with respect to the connecting member 110.
As shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, according to the conventional monitor apparatus, it is impossible to change a tilting angle between the monitor 102 and the connecting member 110. Therefore, when the connecting member 110 is tilted towards the base 101, the distance between the monitor 102 and the base 101 is adjusted as shown in FIG. 2B, making it inconvenient for a user to view a screen of the monitor apparatus.
In contrast, a monitor apparatus (not shown) has been provided according to which the connecting member has the upper part rotatably connected to the monitor, and has the lower part incorporated with the base. Accordingly, even though the angle between the monitor and the connecting member can be varied, it is impossible to adjust the height of the monitor with respect to the base 101.
Recently, various sizes of monitors have been provided to satisfy consumer demands. However, the conventional monitor apparatus has inflexible structure that does not allow the monitor apparatus to be used with different monitor sizes, thus, it is impossible for the conventional monitor apparatus to effectively accommodate various monitor sizes.